ETP002: Play Misty for Me
is the 2nd chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash gets teased by Misty, whose bike got destroyed. He goes to Cerulean Gym and finds four sisters, one of which is Misty. Misty takes Ash's hat and promises to give the badge if he takes the hat off. However, Ash's Pokémon are not loyal in this battle... Chapter Plot Ash writes his successes to May, Gary's sister. He already captured Pidgeotto and Caterpie. Misty sees Ash is writing to an older woman and taunts him. Ash asks Misty why does he follow her. Misty answers he has to pay for her bike (which was custom built) and gives Ash the bill, shocking him. Ash replies no ten-year old has that kind of money, and since he promised he won't come back to Pallet Town as a Pokémon Master, expects Misty's bill when he is rich. To become a Pokémon Master, one must challenge the Gym Leaders for badges. Ash finds Brock and challenges him, defeating his Rock Pokémon with relative ease. Brock is impressed and gives the Boulder Badge, thinking Ash will be a Pokémon Master. Later, Misty is surprised that Ash won the badge. Ash asks Misty does she have any badges, so Misty does not tell, making Ash think she has none. After feeding his Pokémon, Ash tells he named his Pokémon: "Jean Luc" Pikachu, "Fearless" Fearow, "Walter" Pidgeotto and "Felix" Caterpie. However, Caterpie begins to wrap itself in a cocoon. Misty tells it is evolving into a Metapod. Ash tells Pikachu it should evolve as well, so Pikachu tries, but cannot, as Pikachu evolve by using a Thunder Stone. Misty is shocked to hear Ash is going to Cerulean City. Ash thinks he will pick the badge up from Cerulean City. He goes on a bus, making Misty angry, wanting to teach him a thing or two. Ash came to Cerulean Gym and asks for a Gym battle. Daisy, one of the sisters, asks Violet and Lily who would battle him. Ash is glad all three beautiful sisters can challenge him, but Misty appears and stops them. Ash is surprised to see Misty is their sister, who call her a loser. At the battlefield, Ash remembers he has no Water Pokémon. He also knows that Misty never told him she was a Gym Leader and wonders how he'll defeat her. Pikachu watches something in the water, which is a Gyarados, which emerges. Ash loses his hat, which Misty places on her head and challenges Ash if he takes the hat away, he wins the Cascade Badge. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thundershock, who is scrounging through the bag. Ash sends Fearow, who is having a beauty sleep. Ash sends Pidgeotto, who escaped from the Poké Ball. Ash sees he only has Metapod, who can use Harden. The sisters see the battle is over. Pikachu tries to get Ash's attention, who does not want force Pokémon to fight. Misty sees he finally learned his lesson. She points at Gyarados, who was raised since it was a Magikarp and will follow clear instructions. She is angered, as Ash plays around with Pokémon as toys. Suddenly, Metapod is evolving into a Butterfree, which Ash sees as a chance. Ash orders Sleep Powder, causing Gyarados to fall asleep. Ash sends Pikachu, who gets distracted by Misty, who offers its favorite snack. Ash throws some food at Misty's hat, so Fearow takes the hat away and Ash places it on his head. He thanks Butterfree, whose Sleep Powder cause Ash to sleep. Misty is enraged, as she thinks Ash won by luck, but her sisters convince taking advantage of luck is partial success. They also think Misty has a crush on him. Ash taunts Misty, who attacks him, while the sisters see those two as a cute couple. Meanwhile, Pikachu offers the cookie to Gyarados. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters